


The Knickers On The Bathroom Floor

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Fetish, Homophobic Language, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Both Noel and Liam are watching football at Liam's house. When Noel goes to have a piss he sees a pair of knickers on the floor. He picks them up and asks Liam why he hasn't said anything about having a new girlfriend. Liam casual reveals that he doesn't. Noel then realizes they belong to Liam.





	The Knickers On The Bathroom Floor

Noel and Liam are at Liam's place watching football on telly and knocking back as much beer as they can. Eventually, Noel gets up to go to the toilet. As he's having a piss he notices a few towels a t-shirt, and then a pair of women's fancy knickers. Finishing up and flushing, he goes over and picks them up.

 

The knickers are peacock blue with black lace and ruffles. Noel could tell they were expensive, and then became puzzled as to why his brother didn't tell him about the new girlfriend he had.

"Oi Liam, somewhere your girlfriend is running around without her knickers, cos I've got them right here in my hand!" Laughing, Noel held them up, for Liam to see and explain.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend right now, you know that." He was paying more attention to the game than his brother, and hadn't realized the implications of what he'd just said.

"Well, if you don't have a girl, who do these fucking belong to?" Noel dropped the knickers, as if they were on fire, and waited for an explanation. He knew some how it would be interesting.

"Uh, well...." Liam stuttered and scratched his head as he turned crimson, unable to make eye contact with his brother.

Then it hit Noel.

"THOSE ARE YOUR FUCKING KNICKERS, YEAH? I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A TOSSER! TOSSER AND A COCKSUCKER, MAY AS WELL WEAR A BLOODY DRESS TO OUR NEXT GIG!" Noel laughed.

"HEY FUCK YOU!" Liam shouted back, throwing a beer can at Noel, and missing. 

"Good shot, well done!" He laughed some more. Noel then walked over to Liam and put him in a headlock.

"If those are so comfortable, are you wearing a pair right now?" Noel squeezed tighter, and Liam even more red faced than when he was embarrassed, squeaked out a, "Yes." so he would let go. He did, but Noel was far from done.

"Stand up, and drop your trousers, I wanna see!" Noel demanded.

Liam stood up, but was reluctant to do the next step.

Moving faster than Liam could, as he'd had too much to drink already, Noel pulled his brother's trousers down and saw that Liam was wearing sheer red lace knickers. Liam moved to pull his trousers up, but Noel shouted.

"NO, JUST WAIT!" Noel yelled. 

"I want to know how long this has been going on!" Noel demanded.

"Since my last girlfriend, she got me into wearing them." Liam stated.

"So, like a year ago then?" Liam nodded slowly.

"WAIT, ARE THOSE HERS?" Noel demanded to know.

Liam could only nod.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Noel ran a hand through his hair. The amazing part was that he didn't look half bad in them. In fact, he was starting to get turned on.

"Hey Liam, you think the rest of the band wants to know about your pantie fetish?" Liam's eyes grew big and he shook his head. That was the the last group of people he wanted to know about this. 

"Tell you what? Suck my cock in nothing but those kickers, and I swear I won't say a word to anyone." Noel spoke in a friendly voice, and sounded kind. Liam thought he sounded like a psychopath.

"Look you know I could kick your ass and just fuck you, right?" Noel reminded Liam cracking his knuckles. Liam decided to step out of his trousers anyway, and make a run for it, not even knowing what he was doing.

"WHUMP!" Noel took Liam down, just as he had said, and both men now sported carpet burns, Liam was trying to squirm away.

"You're not going anywhere, you're going to be my bitch." Noel informed his brother. 

"FUCK!" Liam cried.

"Yeah, you got it!" With one arm around Liam, he took his hand and pulled the red lacy knickers down around his brother's knees, and roughly began to finger Liam's sweet little starfish causing him to writhe and buck, pleasure mixed with pain. 

"OH YEAH, YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE RIDING A TIGER, BITCH!" Stroking himself, he aligned his cock with Liam's opening and shoved his cock in until he was bollocks deep. Liam had bitten his lip until it was bleeding while Noel's pulse began to race. 

Satisfied with the situation, Noel began to move his hips so his cock went in and out of brother, who was tasting the metallic flavor of blood on his tongue and trying not to cry out. 

"Seeing those red knickers and feeling how tight you are, I feel like I'm fucking a girl with a tight cunt. Make that and ugly girl with a tight cunt." Noel commented. 

"BASTARD!" Liam whined. 

"Maybe, but I'm the bastard that is fucking your arse, cocksucker." Noel reminded his brother.

Noel decided to speed things up, hastening the rhythm of their body's crashing against each other, causing Noel's cock to be gripped tightly. Liam was panting and stroking himself, not denying the intense pleasure he felt, even if it was from his brother.

Coming undone, Noel pulled out, and grabbed his cock. He gripped it, and stroked, coming all over Liam's back as if marking him with his come. Liam could feel the warm wet come on his back, and shot his load all over the Oriental rug that they were fucking on. Liam swore afterwards, but with all the endorphins in his head, he'd care more later.

As they both got up, they looked at each other, and they agreed without even speaking that they would never speak a word about this. In fact, that might be the only thing they ever agreed on.


End file.
